


Чего ты хочешь

by Siimes



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: Что хочет Криштиану Роналду на День Рождения?
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 2





	Чего ты хочешь

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

— О, Великий! Чьи прекрасные очи, словно два драгоценных зерцала, отражают блеск Золотого Мяча! Не гневись на простого смертного за то, что нарушил твой покой в столь великий для народа день!

— Ч-чего?! — Роналду от неожиданности резко отпустил ручку, и балконная дверь закрылась за ним не так бесшумно, как ему хотелось.

— Привет, говорю, — отозвался Месси уже нормальным голосом. — Я застал тебя в разгар веселья?

— Смотря, что ты имеешь в виду под весельем, — Криштиану бросил внимательный взгляд на тёмный коридор за стеклом и, убедившись, что шум никого не потревожил, опустился на матерчатый шезлонг.

— Ну, к примеру, «Криш, сегодня твой день, скажи мне, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделала», — несколько пискляво раздалось в трубке под постоянное шуршащее шипение, призванное, по-видимому, изображать страстное придыхание.

— Нет, сегодня у меня нет настроения следить за тем, чтобы по мне не размазывали помаду, — усмехнулся Роналду.

— О, значит, я могу проговорить своё поздравление более обстоятельно! Так что ты лучше присядь, я приготовил речь, — посоветовал Месси.

— Уже сижу.

— Итак, сегодня настал особенный день! — торжественно начал Лионель. — Наш мальчик стал совсем большим!

— Поверь мне, в твоём присутствии станет ещё больше, — перебил его Роналду, поиграв бровями.

— Криштиану! Пошляк! Испортил такую речь! — возмутился Месси, на что Роналду только рассмеялся. — Не думай, что я стану страстно дышать в трубку и спрашивать, чего ты хочешь!

— И не пытался, — заверил Криштиану. — Если ты начнёшь, то я оглохну от твоего пыхтения — у моего мобильника отличный динамик.

— И вовсе не поэтому, — Роналду не смог сдержать улыбки, живо представив себе по тону Лионеля, как тот закатил глаза. — Я и так знаю, чего ты хочешь.

— И чего же? — полюбопытствовал Криштиану.

— Сначала съесть прямо из банки консервированные ананасы, потом перелить оттуда сироп в тот высокий стакан и выпить его. Затем заглянуть к сыну, который уже видит третий сон, пожелать доброй ночи маме и наконец-то выспаться.

Криштиану помолчал, поболтав в стакане остатки сладкой жидкости с маленькими кусочками солнечно-жёлтого цвета, допил всё одним глотком и откинул голову на спинку, устремив задумчивый взгляд в тёмный бархат ночного неба.

— Что бы ты сделал, если бы сегодня был здесь, со мной? — наконец, спросил Роналду.

— Я отвёл бы тебя в спальню, — раздался в трубке наигранно-томный голос Месси, — выключил бы там свет, оставив только открытое окно... Потом уложил бы на кровать, стянул твои домашние штаны, взял в руки бутылку оливкового масла... Ту, которая поменьше, с «ушками»... И сделал бы тебе массаж ступней, — закончил Лионель уже нормальным тоном. — Эй, кончай ржать! — возмутился он. — Ни один здравомыслящий человек не откажется от массажа ног! А футболист тем более.

— Почему ты не можешь быть серьёзным в такой день? — отсмеявшись, спросил Роналду.

— Потому что я хотел услышать, как ты смеёшься, — просто ответил Месси. — И хочу это слышать ещё очень-очень-очень много лет.

Криштиану прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как губы расплываются в улыбке.

— Эй, Лео, — позвал он Месси. — Ты назвал не всё из того, что я хочу сегодня.

— С Днём Рождения, Криш, — немедленно, словно того и ждали, раздался в трубке тёплый голос Лионеля.

— Спасибо.

Роналду широко улыбнулся, открыл глаза и нажал кнопку отбоя. Сейчас он заглянет в комнату сына, поправит сползшее одеяло (Криштиану-младший всегда много вертится, пока засыпает), легко, чтобы не разбудить, коснётся ладонью теперь укрытого детского плечика и поцелует в лоб. Потом спустится на кухню, чтобы вымыть стакан и выкинуть пустую банку из-под консервированных ананасов. А затем направится в гостиную. Чтобы подойти к дивану, наклониться, крепко обнять со спины, поцеловать в тёплую, всегда приятно по-родному пахнущую щёку и сказать спасибо той, которая двадцать девять лет назад дала ему самый великий дар — жизнь.

Февраль, 2014


End file.
